In many World Wide Web (WWW) server applications in which a client device requests information from a website, one or more advertisements are typically part of the served web page. The web page is also referred to as the content. Typically, when a client device requests a web page that includes an advertisement, the web page and the advertisement are provided from the web server to the client's browser so that the browser can render the page and the advertisement. However, as traffic volume increases, web sites that experience large traffic volume typically move their content to one or more remote servers, sometimes referred to as a content delivery network (CDN). When traffic is relocated to a content delivery network, the content delivery network will access the web server for a copy of the requested page that the content delivery network should be delivering to a client device. Therefore, if one or more advertisements are embedded in the source of the page that was fetched and retrieved by the content delivery network, the same advertisement or advertisements would be repeatedly delivered to all client devices.
An existing solution for coordinating the placement of an advertisement in a web page uses what are referred to as “I-frames.” However, this solution still requires multiple calls to an advertisement management system for each advertisement and logging for each of the ads displayed.
Therefore, there is a need for a way of efficiently delivering web pages and advertisements when the web page and the advertisement are provided from different sources.